


not too late

by feldarius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldarius/pseuds/feldarius
Summary: Felix is injured in the battle for the capital, and Dimitri decides he’s not going to hide his feelings anymore.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Exchange





	not too late

**Author's Note:**

> For Tavia, I hope you like it!

“Dima, wait for me!” Dimitri chuckles as he watches a stubby little Felix run toward him, tripping and falling face first into the snow. His chuckle becomes a full on laugh as he jogs over to offer a hand to Felix, who stubbornly bats his hand away as he pulls himself from the snow. White dots his eyelashes and the tip of his nose and cheekbones, which are also tinted red from the cold. He sneezes, pouting with his arms crossed over his chest as Dimitri continues to laugh. “Don’t laugh at me! This is your fault!”

Dimitri shakes his head and raises an eyebrow. “Me? How on earth was this my doing?” Felix huffs and stands, brushing the snow off his clothes as best he can, although most of it has already melted and soaked through. He turns away from Dimitri, arms crossed and pointedly looking away from him. “Oh come on, Fe, I wasn’t laughing at you, honest.” He tries to step in front of Felix to look at him, but he turns away and hums in disbelief. “Here, will this make you feel better?” Felix turns just in time to see Dimitri grab two handfuls of snow and drop it all over himself. It covers his hair and falls onto his eyelashes and clothes, now both of them wet with pink noses and cheeks.

Felix covers his mouth to hide a giggle, but Dimitri hears it and smiles big.

And then both of them sneeze, looking at each other in horror.

They’re bedridden for three days.

Dimitri walks into the training room just in time to see Felix finishing off a training dummy with a quick slash of his sword. The top off clatters to the floor and Felix curses. He hadn’t meant to break it, just like how he hadn’t meant to break the other four that lie in a trash pile in the corner. Dimitri laughs from where he stands, Felix turning to throw him a glare. Of course Dimitri's presence wouldn’t startle him. Felix’s instincts are honed to near perfection, which has saved both of their lives on many occasions. He leans against the wall and smiles. “That expression of yours reminds me of when we got sick for days after playing in the snow. Do you remember?”

Felix scoffs, sheathing his blade and turning away so Dimitri doesn’t see his embarrassed flush. “I don’t believe I do.” Dimitri grins, knows Felix is lying through his teeth. “That’s a shame, because I remember how pitiful you looked with snow all over your face. You were so youthful back then, so-” “Shut. Up.”

Felix's shoulders are tense, raised in defense as he rounds to face Dimitri. “Stop talking. I'm not like that anymore, and I never want to be. Don't you have kingly work to do or something? Stop bothering me.” He moves to set up another training dummy, but Dimitri steps in and cuts him off. “Actually, I came here looking for you. I’m assuming you’ve lost track of time because we're marching for the capital in a few hours. All soldiers have been accounted for except for one.” Dimitri can’t keep the amused smile off his face watching realization flash across Felix’s face. “Oh.”

When Felix is flustered or embarrassed (usually after he’s been proven wrong or yelled at for overworking himself) The tips of his ears tint pink, and Dimitri finds it extremely endearing. He can’t say this to anyone but his ghosts, he knows deep within himself he isn’t allowed to love, especially someone like Felix, who deserves so much more than what Dimitri can offer. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts before they spiral, earning a confused look from Felix who doesn’t question it and steps away from Dimitri. “Well, I suppose I should go get ready.” He leaves without looking back and Dimitri doesn’t realize he’s reaching out to Felix until he’s already gone and his arm hangs in the air between them.

What was he even going to stop him for? Goddess knows.

When they step onto the battlefield at the capital, the first thing Dimitri notices is the eerie quietness. There are no enemy soldiers within their view, and his heightened senses can’t detect anything from the bushes or trees. He’s never seen a battle begin like this before, and the fact there aren’t any enemies has his shackles raised.

And then there’s a flash of light and a blood curdling scream as someone goes down.

Not just anyone.

“Felix!”

Dimitri’s running before he even registers his movement, spying the dark mage and shoving his spear through their chest before they can retreat. He hears a grunt of pain and swivels on a dime to see Felix hugging his side, blood spilling over his hand from a Ragnarok wound. Black red splatters on the ground beneath him, and Dimitri soon realizes the enemy is on the battlefield, some kind of dark magic being used to cloak them. He runs over to Felix while their own mages try to remove the cloaking magic, calling for Mercedes as he cradles him gently in his arms. 

Felix grunts again. “‘m fine-“ “You’re not. We’re getting you help. Goddess Felix, keep your eyes open. Look at me.”

Mercedes comes and begins a slow healing process on Felix’s wound. Her healing magic isn’t at its peak, so she has to be slow and careful so she doesn’t do more harm than good. Dimitris hands are shaking, covered in Felix’s blood and before he can stop himself he’s plowing into the fray of the battle, covering his hands instead with the blood of his enemies.

The rest of the battle is a blur for him, the only thing on his mind is Felix’s safety, making sure he survives to the very end. It’s not until the last soldier’s head is gripped in Dimitri’s hand that he finally comes back to reality. He blinks, looks around. He sees a medical tent has been set up in the midst of battle, and the memory of what happened prior to the start kicking his senses into overdrive.

He drops the head and sprints to the tent, ripping it open to see Felix propped on his elbows with bandages wrapped around his sides. He looks up to see Dimitri, eyes widening at the horrific sight of him, but Dimitri doesn’t care. He’s rushing to the cot Felix is on before he can stop himself. He’s moving on autopilot now.

Dimitri presses a kiss to Felix’s lips, a kiss that’s slow and full of emotion that he can’t bring himself to voice with words. It doesn't take long for Felix to kiss back, taking Dimitri’s head between his hands and threading his fingers through his hair. Dimitri presses him softly into the cot, careful not to reopen his wound from the battlefield. Minutes pass in seconds, Dimitri eventually pulling away to catch his breath and to whisper into Felix’s ear words that are only meant for him to hear.

“I love you.”


End file.
